


I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Series: Wherever I Go (I'll Be Looking For You) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt - "I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified

“You have  _ got _ to be kidding me, Rogers,” Natasha said as she sucked in a breath and looked at the roller coaster.     
  
“Oh come on, you’re the great Black Widow and you’re going to fall apart because of a coaster?” Steve countered back, and Natasha did not miss the shit eating grin on his face, the amused teasing in his tone.  She was going to kill him.  Actually, literally, kill him.  The only question was which of the hundred ways she knew how to do it would she use.     
  
“You think you’re so damn funny, don’t you,” she said through clenched teeth as she watched the cart hit the top of the ride and plummet down, the rickety sound of metal on wood doing nothing to help her nerves.   
  
Steve shrugged nonchalantly.  “Well, I just thought you had more guts,” he teased.  “I mean you  _ are _ the woman who hitchhiked a ride with an alien aircraft,” he pointed out and gave a umf as her hand smacked him across the stomach.   
  
“This is  _ different, _ ” she tried to explain and took a few steps away from him and turned her back to the coaster to look at him.  “And it’s older than you are,” she pointed out.  “Nothing good can come from that.”   
  
Steve faked a look of indignation and that and held his hands to his chest.  “Ouch, Nat, I'm hurt, really.”  He paused and nodded toward the coaster.  Before she could protest again he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up to run over to the line up, Natasha shouting her protests the whole time. He laughed as he set her down and leaned in to kiss her quickly as she looked up at him with a pout.     


They didn’t have to wait long until they were directed into a car - the  _ front  _ because  _ you need to see the view, Nat.   _ She had her hand laced through his as they waited for the rest of the coaster to fill in what Steve  _ would _ describe as a death grip had he not known she was actually capable of a very literal death grip.  She curled into him as the coaster shuddered into movement and he wrapped his arms around her.     
  
“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,” she kept repeating as they started up the track.     
  
Steve chucked and then nudged her a little.  “You should look, Nat, really, the top is the best part,” he suggested.   
  
She lifted her head just slightly and peered up.  “Ugh,” she let out and squeezed his hand tighter.  They were just about to crest the first drop.  “Hey Steve?”   
  
“Mmm?” he replied as he looked forward.   
  
She paused for the briefest moment.  “I think I’m in love with you,” she started, a slight hesitation in her voice to the confession, “and I’m terrified.”  Steve’s head snapped to her and he caught her gaze for the smallest second before they were plunged down the drop.     
  
He didn’t get a chance to really let her words sink in until after they skidded to a stop back where they had started, Natasha’s fingernails have practically drawing blood on his hands.  They were shuffled off the ride and Steve grabbed her arm just past the exit.  “About what you said…” he started as he spun her around to look at him.   
  
She looped her arms around his waist and smirked.  “About being terrified?  Because I was, you’re the worst, Rogers, and we’re never doing that again,” she teased, knowing full well he meant the other thing.     
  
Steve just grinned and ducked his head before he reached his hands to cup her face.  “I love you, too,” he said.  It was confident, strong, fully invested in the words and without a sense of hesitation.  Just like he knew she  _ was _ even if the saying it was still tough for her.  

 

She smiled warmly at him, grateful for the way he could read between her lines and leaned up to kiss him.  She pulled back after a moment and moved her hands to curl her fists around the lapel of his jacket.  “You know,” she started as she looked up at him, “if you  _ really _ loved me, you’d win me a giant teddy bear,” she finished and grinned.   
  


Steve laughed, pressed another quick kiss to her lips and then took her hand as they started off in the direction of the games.  “You know these things are rigged, right….”


End file.
